The Rift
by BonnieBlueNinja
Summary: Fed up with the abuse in her life, Cara runs away, disguising herself. Imagine her surprise when her disguise becomes real, and she wakes up in a hospital. With her brother? What? Rewrite of The Rift and Me
1. Chapter 1

_Italy~ RAWR!_

**Germany: What are you doing? We're supposed to be introducing the story! You imbecile!**

_Italy~ ...Meanie..._

**Germany: Grr... I do not know how the author puts up with you...**

_Italy~Stop being mean!_

**Germany: I can do whatever I want. What are you gonna do? **

ME- *Looms behind Germany* Hey, stop being mean to Italy!

**Germany: Make me.**

ME- *smirks and takes out a pen* Ya know, Germany. You look really good in a pink frilly dress.

**Germany: *pales* You wouldn't!**

ME- Try me.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long Hiatus. I'm back and better than ever!**

I sat alone in my room, just watching Tv and listening to music on my IPod. I had had a hectic day today. What with almost getting in a fight with a moron at school, and finding out that my boyfriend of two years had been cheating on me. I couldn't describe what I felt when I saw him making out with some other girl in the hallway at school, his hand starting to slide up her shirt.

Biting off those bad memories, I went back to flipping through the channels on TV. Ugh. What is America coming to, calling these shows "entertainment". Jersey Shore, what a bunch of whores, males included; Kourtney and Kim, oh look, more whores; and Honey Boo boo, plain old white trash, and giving us southerners a bad name. I mean yes it's okay to let your kid be themselves, but why does she even have a show?

I turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. Maybe if I had a drink, non-alcoholic of course, I'd feel better. I grabbed the pitcher of tea from the fridge and poured myself a glass. Turning around, I headed back towards my room. I was stopped halfway there by my sister, who I swear is a demon in disguise, Christie.

"Heyyy Cara, I heard something interesting at school today. I heard Mitchell dumped you." She said with a smirk. I slid past her, but she grabbed my arm, stopping me from going further. "Serves you right. Why should he go out with someone as ugly as you, ya little whore?" She grabbed my glass of tea and threw it in my face. I stood there as the tea dripped off my face and soaking the upper portion of my face. "What the hell was that for?" I said, seething. She just gave a smirk. "Because I can, and because I'm prettier than you."

This went on quite often. I would do something, anything, and I would get called ugly, a whore, a slut. All by my own sister. Later on, after I had gotten cleaned up, I sat in my room, contemplating my plan. A couple of weeks ago, I had realized that I couldn't live here under the same roof as her anymore. I was running away.

I looked at my book bag that lay on my bed, formerly filled with schoolbooks, now filled with food and clothes. I had a couple hundred dollars in my pocket for emergencies, but it wasn't gonna last me long.

I picked up my book bag and slung it over my back. It was almost time for the school bus to get here. I set out the door, avoiding my mom, and headed up the road towards the bus stop. But, instead of going to the bus stop, I ducked down another road, and ran.

I ran and ran, and I didn't look back.

Well, after a couple of hours of walking, I started to get hungry. Deciding to save the food in my bag for later, I stopped at a little diner. Stepping inside, I surveyed the place, sitting down in a booth on the far side of the diner. The little TV flickered above the little condiment island noisily as a blonde waitress came over to take my order. "You waitin' for someone?" she asked. I shook my head. "No. No, it's just me." She nodded and took out her little notebook. "So what can I getcha today, hun?" I gave her my order and she smiled and went to give my order to the chef.

As I was sipping on my drink that was brought out to me, I contemplated what to do next. I could find a homeless shelter somewhere, or find a church that would take me in. Even though I'm agnostic, I still go to church. So, living in a church isn't gonna be too bad if it comes down do it. I sighed. This is what I have to do to get freedom.

"And in local news, an Alabama teen has gone missing this morning. After not showing up for school today, the school called her parents, who said that she had indeed left for school that morning. The parents found a note in her room stating that she was running away. If you see this girl, please call the authorities, as she is a child runaway." I froze at the TV that for some reason decided that it was going to play pitch perfect sound for once. "Isn't that a shame? That poor girl, out all alone…" I heard the waitress say to me as she refilled my drink. "Yeah" I said, deepening my voice slightly. "Excuse me for a minute, I gotta use the restroom." I jumped up and ran to the restroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror, once again contemplating my situation. I do a lot of contemplating, don't I? Anyways, this bathroom was rundown, just like the rest of the diner. I mean, even the lights flickered. Focus, Cara, FOCUS! If I go out there, they could possibly recognize me. Or maybe they already have, I thought. Maybe they've called the police already and they're on their way to bring me back to that hellhole.

I opened my purse, thankful that I had packed some makeup before I left, and searched for what I needed. Blending in some makeup onto my face, I made my skin tone paler than it usually was. I also had some green colored contacts that I used for cosplaying. I cosplayed in my spare time, as I enjoyed dressing like another person. I would become the character, and nobody would recognize me. All in all, I looked like a completely different person right now.

I now had short chocolate brown hair instead of my usual long ash brown hair. I looked sadly at the strands of hair that littered the sink. I'd had to cut my hair short to pull it off, as I'd had only a small box of hair dye, and dying long hair would take too long. I was just glad that I had had my hood up when I entered the diner. They hadn't seen my face yet, so pulling off the switch should be easy.

I stepped out of the dingy restroom after cleaning up my mess and went back to the booth silently, my hood still up. I froze when I saw that a cop was in the dining area, talking to the waitress. "Oh, there she is, officers!" she said worriedly.

I was approached by the officer as I sat back down in the booth. "Hello Miss, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" I nodded,

"Sure" I said, softening my voice a bit to disguise my voice and speaking in a slight British accent.

"What do you need to ask me?" The officer took out his notepad and began asking questions. "What is your name, Miss, for the record?" I looked up at the officer. "My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Harper." He nodded as he jotted something down. "And how old are you, shouldn't you be in school right now?" I shook my head. "No sir, I am twenty-two. I don't have school." He nodded again. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked finally, pulling out a picture of me. It had been taken one day when I was out with Mitchell. It took all I had not to sneer at the picture.

"No sir, I haven't. Has she gone missing?" He stared me in the eyes.

"She is a very dangerous person. A group of people have come forward saying that she assaulted them and threatened to kill them. We have every reason to believe that she ran off with the gang that her victims claim she belongs to." The officer said seriously

It took everything I had not to jump out of the booth and scream at the officer. I WAS NOT A CRIMINAL! Instead, I sat there and portrayed the persona of Elizabeth Ann Harper. I modeled her off of a certain doctor. Well, what I imagined his sister would look like. I kinda had the same face structure as him, so I had thought quickly to make her persona when I made my disguise.

"Oh my. Well, you can never trust people nowadays." I said, feigning pity for, well, myself.

"Well, The thing is, Elizabeth, the waitress over there called me because she suspected that you were in fact, the missing girl." He said, causing me to freeze.

"Would you mind lowering your hood?" he asked.

I slowly lowered my hood, looking at him the whole time.

"Does it look like I am the missing girl, Officer?" I asked, annoyance leaking slightly into my tone. He looked at me and just stared. It was nerve-wracking, seeing as I was in fact who he was looking for, and I was deathly afraid of my disguise being seen through.

"No, you do not." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I was off the hook. "You have a nice day, then Ma'am."

I nodded "Any time."

"Hey, you dropped your wallet." Shit.

I took off running, not looking back as he shouted. You see, my driver's license was in my wallet…Under my real name, not under the name Elizabeth.

"Get back here!" I heard him shout as I ran. I turned as soon as I hit the road, running towards the woods. I wasn't really thinking, nor was I watching the road, or I would have seen the car speeding towards me, with no time to stop.

Pain, then it all went black.

ΘΣ

_Beep._ Ugh. _Beep..Beep…_ What is that noise? _Beep.. Beep… Beep…._

I opened my eyes, closing then immediately after when the brightness of the room nearly blinded me. I was in a hospital room. I sunk down, it was over. They're going to take me home. I sat up and put my head in my hands. I was so lost in my thoughts and despair over my failure, I didn't notice when the door opened, and a man stepped in.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted. "You're awake!" I froze. Who was this man? And why was he calling me Elizabeth? And why is he hugging me?

He pulled back, allowing me to see his face. It was Owen Friggen Harper.

"Elizabeth Ann Harper, where the HELL have you been?"

* * *

Mwahahahaha Cliffhanger on the first chapter.. Leave a review.

Fixed some mistakes, Thanks for the reviews, you know who you are. :3


	2. I am back

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently! Hehe, it's a real funny story. I kinda left my laptop on the floor and it got stepped on. I just got my new computer today. It's been hard without my own computer, but my iPod got me through it. I have my own computer now, and I am loving it! I should be working on updating all of my stories in the very near future. I am working on transferring my data over to my new computer. Thank you, 16gb flash drive!

Also, in the near future, I might start uploading videos to YouTube. Keep your eyes out for BonnieBlueNinja!

~BonnieBlueNinja, formerly GallifreyanReject

Ja ne!

p.s. Thanks to all the people who reviewed while I was away. You really helped me through this.


End file.
